Harry Potter Discovers Fanfiction
by xAndromedaBlackx
Summary: The title says it all. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are at Hermione's house, getting ready to go out and search for Horcruxes, when Hermione stumbles across a fanfiction website on her computer… Hilarity ensues! I hope so, anyway. Rating for safety.
1. Discovering Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Edited October 6th, 2008.  
**

* * *

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley were in Hermione's bedroom, looking through her books. It was the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts and they were now out searching for Horcruxes. Before beginning their long, and sure-to-be tedious journey, however, they were at Hermione's house, getting ready. The Grangers had agreed to let them stay for a few weeks.

"You have three copies of _Hogwarts, A History_?" Ron asked incredulously, thumbing through the pages of a particularly thick volume. "Three copies? Are you mad?"

"No," Hermione sniffed. She had powered up the computer in her room and was now checking the Internet connection. "I happen to—"

"No really," Ron cut in, shaking his head in disbelief. _"Three copies?!"_

"Yes, three copies," Hermione snapped back.

Harry shook his head too. "I have to agree with Ron on this one," he said.

"Ditto," Ginny agreed. She was looking over Hermione's shoulder at the window on the computer that Hermione had just opened up. "What is this thing?"

"It's the Internet," Hermione explained excitedly, clearly eager to give a lecture about something Ron and Ginny didn't know of. She typed something in the address bar at the top and the page blanked out for a moment before reappearing again, this time different.

"Wow," Ginny mused. "Muggles think up really complicated things. No wonder Dad's obsessed with them."

Hermione smiled like a proud parent whose child had just been praised highly. She typed something else in, and the page whirred a bit before stopping again.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked, leaving Ron to continue gaping at the three identical volumes of _Hogwarts, A History _splayed out on Hermione's bedspread.

Hermione frowned and ignored him, staring at the computer screen. In a moment, Harry realized why.

"Why is my name there?" Harry demanded, pointing to three words displayed proudly across the top of the screen. _HARRY POTTER FANFICTION_, it read.

"I don't know," Hermione muttered. "One of my Muggle classmates I just met again today in a long time told me to look at this website."

" 'Categories,'" Harry read off from the side of the page in a random order. " 'Search,' 'Authors,' 'Home,' 'FAQ,' 'Rules,' 'Submissions'… What is all this?"

"I don't know," Hermione responded. She glanced at the top of the page again. "Harry Potter fanfiction…" she murmured. "Fiction being made-up stories, and a fan can mean several things… such as people who adore something and…" She trailed off before turning to Harry, her eyes wide. "I think these are all stories about you, Harry!"

"Oh, the joy," Harry said sarcastically. "I'm famous in the Muggle world, too."

"They seem to think you're a made-up character," Hermione concluded. She clicked on "Categories." "Well, want to read some of the stories?"

Ginny smirked evilly, clearly eager for blackmail material.

"What stories?" Ron asked. He had shoved the three copies of _Hogwarts, A History _back onto Hermione's bookshelves and had now joined his friends at the computer screen.

"There are stories about Harry in the Muggle world," Hermione explained.

"Really?" Ron looked shocked.

"Really," Hermione confirmed. "Want to read one? Let's see if they can write well… and if they write real events."

"No thank you," Harry groaned.

"I want to read," Ginny declared.

"Of course you do," Hermione said, still smiling. She clicked on one of the sub-categories that read "Romance." "Let's see…" She trailed off, staring in disgust at the screen.

Harry leaned in to look. And he doubled over in laughter.

Ginny glanced at the computer screen and choked.

"What is it?" Ron asked. He gaped in horror at some of the pairings.

"Hermione's with _Snape_??" he asked incredulously. "And… ugh!" He gagged. "I'm with _Malfoy_??"

Harry laughed even harder. Hermione still seemed incapable of speaking.

"Shut up laughing, scarhead," Ron growled. He jabbed his finger at the computer screen. "Here's one where they paired you off with Lupin." He stopped speaking and seemed to have suddenly realized what he said. An evil grin spread over his face.

Harry shook his head. "That's disgusting."

Hermione seemed to have finally recovered. "Yes, it is."

"Any stories about me?" Ginny asked.

"Here's one where… OK, I'm not sure you want to know," Hermione mumbled.

"Yes I do… EW!! _McGonagall_?!"

"Yes… they paired you off with McGonagall!"

"I need therapy," Harry groaned.

"Let's not read any of these stories," Hermione offered, still looking sick at the prospect of Harry with Lupin, Ron with Malfoy, Ginny with McGonagall, or herself with Snape.

"Ooh, look! Here's a Lupin and Tonks one!" Ginny pointed.

"I _don't _want to read any of these," Hermione repeated firmly. She clicked on "Categories" again. "Here… what about 'Marauders era?'"

"Stories about Sirius, my dad, Pro—er, Remus, and Wormtail? Go ahead." Harry nodded his agreement.

"Sure." Ron seemed to have finally gotten over his disgust at being paired with _Malfoy_, of all people…

" 'A Tale of Four Marauders,'" Hermione read out loud from the computer screen. " 'Set during the Marauders' seventh year. Watch as they face girls, full moons, pranks, friendship hurdles, and more… No Slash. JPLE SBOC RLOC Please read and review! Chapter 15 finally up!'"

"What's slash? And what do they mean by JPLE SBOC RLOC?" Ginny asked, squinting at the writing on the screen.

"No idea. Want to look at the story?" Hermione paused, the arrow hovering over the title of the story.

"OK," Harry agreed. "It doesn't seem that bad."

Hermione clicked on the title of the story.

The page whirred a bit before settling on the chapters page.

" 'Chapter One: I Can't Believe YOU'RE Head Boy!' 'Chapter Two: The First Day Back.' 'Chapter Three: You're a Bad Head Boy, Potter.' 'Chapter Four: Ashley's Anger.' 'Chapter Five: Severus Sodding Snape.' 'Chapter Six: The Patronus Charm.' 'Chapter Seven: You Stole My Diary!' 'Chapter Eight: What's a Microwave?' 'Chapter Nine: How Many O.W.L.s Did You Get Anyway?' 'Chapter Ten: A Life Without Quidditch is Like a Life Without Ice Cream'…"

Hermione had trailed off there. Harry and Ron were both staring at the screen in horror, while Ginny was trying—and failing—to hide her snickers.

"No Quidditch?" Ron asked in disbelief. "There's no Quidditch in this story?"

Harry seemed to be at a loss for words.

Ginny burst out laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It doesn't say that. It says no Quidditch would be like no ice cream. Get a grip, you two!"

"Right. Sorry…" Ron seemed sheepish now.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and resumed reading the chapter titles of the story. " 'Chapter Eleven: The First Full Moon.' 'Chapter Twelve: Detentions and Mayhem.' 'Chapter Thirteen: Snape Seriously Sucks.' 'Chapter Fourteen: Slytherins' Revenge.' 'Chapter Fifteen: The First Hogsmeade Weekend.'"

"Sounds interesting," Harry commented.

"Want to read it?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

Hermione clicked on the first chapter of the story: "I Can't Believe YOU'RE Head Boy!" Then, when the page finally loaded, the Golden Trio… er, quartet?… all leaned in to see the first chapter.

* * *

**It'll get funnier later :D … hopefully. -shifty eyes-  
**


	2. The Golden Quartet and a Mary Sue

**Edited October 6th, 2008.**

* * *

_There was a time when Lily Evans was afraid of spiders._

"OK… random first sentence," Ginny stated.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "But I don't blame her for being afraid of spiders. Do you know how… _hairy _they are?"

Harry snorted. "I take offense to that."

Ron blinked a bit before realization dawned on him. He gave an "Oh" of understanding and resumed reading the story.

_That was when she was a six-year-old. She had still been afraid of spiders when she started Hogwarts._

"Like ickle Ronniekins," Ginny teased.

Ron scowled at her. "You're a year younger than me! Don't call me that!"

_But now, as she stood in front of the barrier leading to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, she realized wasn't afraid of spiders anymore. What she _was_ afraid of, however, was her last year at Hogwarts. This would be her last year with Ashley, Karma, and Leigh._

_Oh, and she was Head Girl, too, which was a big responsibility. Could anyone blame her for feeling apprehensive?_

"I can't," Hermione agreed with the Lily in this fanfiction story. "Head Girl really is a big responsibility."

"Mione," Ron whined, looking annoyed. "I'm not there yet! Not everyone reads as fast as you do!"

Harry and Ginny snickered. Ron scowled.

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "I'll give you time to catch up. And don't call me Mione."

"OK, Mione," Ron deadpanned.

Hermione bit her lip but didn't say anything.

_She stood there in front of the barrier for a full minute before taking a deep breath and walking through—but not before waving good-bye to her parents and pulling a face at her older sister, Petunia._

"Looks like Mum wasn't too fond of her, either," Harry commented.

_It was utter chaos at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Kids rushed about, calling farewells and such to their parents. Older students helped younger students—some who were probably just starting Hogwarts that year—with dragging their things onto the scarlet-colored steam engine also known as the Hogwarts Express that would be taking them to Lily's final and last year at Hogwarts._

"Final and last mean the same thing," Hermione observed.

_"Lily! Hey, Lily!"_

_Lily turned to see one of her best friends, Karma, hurrying towards her. Karma had long, glossy black curls and bright aqua blue eyes. She was wearing Muggle clothes as usual, despite being a pureblood._

"Never heard of her," said Ron.

_(A/N: I know she sounds like a Mary Sue, but I swear she's not, OK? She has faults too.)_

"What's a Mary Sue?" Ginny voiced the question that they were all wondering. "And what's AN?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…" She opened a new window and typed in the URL of the Harry Potter fanfiction website in the address bar. This time, she clicked something different on the website: Login/Register.

"What do you mean, Login/Register?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to register an account here," Hermione explained. "We're going to be able to write our own stories, and hopefully access the forums that will say somewhere what a Mary Sue is."

Harry and Ron both gaped at her. Hermione ignored them as she filled in the registration form.

After a few silent minutes, Hermione went to another website. Harry soon realized that she was checking her e-mail.

"Ooh… I got a message from Lucy," she beamed.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah. She was sort of my friend in elementary school."

Ron opened his mouth to ask a question, but Harry shook his head.

After a few more minutes, the registration process was complete, Hermione had replied to the e-mail from Lucy (whoever she was), and Hermione had also logged in to the Harry Potter fanfiction website.

"Let's see… the forums," she muttered to herself. "FAQ… 'What's a Mary Sue?' "

Then Hermione read off the answers some other users gave to the question.

" 'A Mary Sue is generally a girl that appears in Harry Potter fanfiction who is basically perfect. Here's a general idea: "My name is Esmerelda/Belle/Angelica/Kathleen-but-you-can-call-me-Kath. I am the daughter/cousin/long-lost-twin of (usually) Harry Potter or Sirius Black. I have long, beautiful tresses of golden blond/ebony black/shiny chestnut brown/dark red hair, and beautiful almond-shaped sparkling cerulean blue/emerald green/fathomless violet eyes. I am more than twice as powerful as Harry Potter, Voldemort (I'm not afraid of saying the name—_he_ should be afraid of saying _my_ name), and Dumbledore combined together. I have secretly been an Auror since I was six (they recruited me because I was so powerful and they couldn't survive without me) and I first showed signs of magic right after I was born. I have an incredibly tiny waist and a huge bosom. I am incredibly talented at Quidditch—I play better than all the Potters combined—and I am as sneaky as a Slytherin, as loyal as a Hufflepuff, as intelligent as a Ravenclaw, and as brave as a Gryffindor. I always transfer to Hogwarts during the sixth or seventh year, and it's usually not allowed, but since I'm so beautiful, they let me in anyway. I always get O's or higher on my tests, quizzes, and exams, and all the boys—especially Harry, Ron, and Draco—fall in love with me at first sight. I am, in fact, the most powerful witch ever, even more powerful than Merlin himself, and I can prank people far better than the Weasley twins and the Marauders combined. Mrs. Norris—and all animals, in fact—adore me, and I know all the secrets of Hogwarts. Snape gives me points in class for absolutely no reason at all, and I'm the one who time-traveled to the era of the Marauders and got Lily and James together." I'm pretty sure you get the general idea, like I said. –Casablanca Rocks' "

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all speechless after hearing this. Ron was the one to finally break the silence, with an inevitable "I don't like Mary Sue."

"People actually _write _things like this?" Harry choked out.

Ginny shook her head, seemingly still incapable of words.

"I really hope this Karma girl isn't a Mary Sue like the author says, or I won't want to read this story anymore," Hermione concluded. She switched back to the other window. "The author is… 'Moonlit Dreams.' "

"So, do you still want to read this story?" Ginny asked.

"I want to submit our own story," Ron offered.

"Write some rubbish that no one will believe, not even Dudley," Harry suggested.

"OK. We need a username…" Hermione tapped her bottom lip and clicked "Login/Register" again. "How about…"

"The Golden Quartet," Ginny mused. "They all say 'The Golden Trio,' but what about me?"

"Right. The Golden Quartet." Hermione typed some things into the boxes, and then she went to check her e-mail and verify the registration.

Hence, the Golden Quartet was born.

* * *

**Sorry if that sucked. Do you want to read more of Moonlit Dreams's story "A Tale of Four Marauders?" Or do you want to see the Golden Quartet write their own ridiculous story and have people comment on it? Let me know what you think of this story!**

**-xAndromedaBlackx- **


	3. Reading Ridiculous Reviews

**Edited October 6th, 2008.  
**

* * *

"Bloody hell."

Ronald Bilius Weasley, age seventeen, red-haired Gryffindor, Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, best friend/sidekick of Harry Potter, and little brother to the Weasley twins (as well as a person who worked with dragons, a Gringotts curse-breaker, and a Ministry lackey, and older brother to the first Weasley girl in generations, but that can wait), had just summed up their situation in two perfect words.

For once, Hermione didn't bother to scold him for his language.

Harry and Ginny were both gawking at the computer screen, too.

And the reason for their astonishment? Well, it was typed out in front of them.

_omg i luv luv luv ur fic!! its so good plz rite more i would luv 2 find out wat happens 2 ginny when she gets bak n wat happens w/ harry!! omg u have 2 update!!_

It was the next day. Yesterday, when the Golden Quartet had registered an account on the fanfiction website, they had decided to take Harry's suggestion and type up a completely ridiculous story loaded with rubbish that would leave even Voldemort speechless. Well, Hermione had done the typing, and the rest of them had provided ideas. Ginny and Harry had both been reluctant at first to allow their parts in the fanfiction, but Ginny finally relented and gave her consent, so Harry did the same.

The story had been filled with grammar and spelling errors that Hermione had made sure would be there. Apparently, she wanted to see what other readers on the fanfiction website would have to say about a story like the one the _real _Harry Potter characters had posted.

Not that the rest of them were complaining. About the spelling and grammar errors, that is.

The plotline of the story was ridiculous—even more ridiculous than a mental image of Voldemort and his Death Eaters on a cruise boat, with the members of the Order of the Phoenix as their guests. And that was _saying _something.

In the first chapter of the story so far, Ginny had already traveled back in time. She had met James Potter and fallen in love with him. They had a kid, who was Harry. So Ginny was also really Harry's mother.

Also, Harry had traveled back in time as well and met Lily. They fell in love and got married and had a kid—a redheaded girl named Ginny. So while Harry was Ginny's son, he was also her father.

And that wasn't even the worst of it. Severus Snape was in love with the giant squid, Voldemort bought a wig, and Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, made a few appearances as well.

And the categories the story was put under contained neither "Parody" (a must for the ridiculous fanfiction the Golden Quartet had dreamed up) nor "Humor."

Well, it _would _be humorous if it weren't for the fact that it was just plain ridiculous.

And apparently some people had read it. And loved it. The first chapter had already gathered a grand total of eleven reviews.

So really, it was no wonder that the four friends-slash-Horcrux-hunters were shocked and astonished.

Hermione shook her head and scrolled the cursor down the review page. More complimentary—positive—reviews popped up.

_Well, I must say, this first chapter is pretty good for a new writer._

Ron shook his head. "If that's good, I don't want to see that reader's idea of bad," he commented.

Harry had to agree.

Ginny ignored them both—even though she did agree, like Harry—and read the rest of the review.

_It's also an incredibly original idea. Funny, too. I look forward to reading more._

_-__JessicaChaseLouise_

"Incredibly original? I'll say," Ginny said dryly, with more than just a touch of sarcasm.

"We said we were _eighteen _on our Golden Quartet profile page!" Hermione sputtered. "Let me tell you, this is _not _good writing for an eighteen-year-old!"

"Or maybe they're just stupid," Ron offered helpfully.

_Does Harry even know Ginny's his mom? And his daughter as well? As well as being his girlfriend? Merlin (as Harry Potter characters say), this is confusing. But good. You just might want to work on your spelling/grammar problem. But you HAVE to update! I'm addicted!_

"How can someone be addicted to rubbish like this?" Hermione demanded of the computer screen. Said computer screen gave her no answer.

"You're insulting your own work, Hermione," Harry pointed out.

Hermione shot him a glare. "Yes, but I wrote it with the intention of it being rubbish."

"I think we've already established that fact," Ginny said lightly.

_Omg that was gr8 u gotta update again, I'm luvin' it!_

Hermione shook her head again.

_Hey, it ain't too bad! _

Review number six:

_Luv it_

Review number seven:

_Very, very, very good, plz carry on_

Review number eight:

_UPDATE OR I WILL COME 2 UR HOUSE AND KILL U WITH PITCHFORKS!! DO U UNDERSTAND ME?? I AM HOOKED!! U GOTTA UPDATE BE4 I SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST!!_

Review number nine:

_Please read my story "The best time ever" I swear it's good_

("Self advertising? That's disgusting," Hermione scoffed.)

Review number ten:

_Good job, keep up the great work!_

"OK," Hermione announced. "I want this last review to be negative, or I will strangle someone."

"As long as it isn't me," Harry joked.

"You _want _a flame?" Ron asked, flabbergasted.

Hermione frowned at him. "What's a flame?"

"A negative review that says your story is awful, without telling you why they think it's awful," Ron responded immediately.

Hermione frowned again. "And just where did you find that out?"

Ron shrugged. "The FAQ section of this website."

"You actually read something of your own accord and learned something about Muggle technology?" Hermione beamed at Ron.

Ron blushed.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

_Ok, I'll say this once and only once… THIS STORY SUCKS!!_

"Yes!" Hermione smiled with relief. "Finally, a truthful review."

"Are you saying that the other reviewers were lying about how much they liked this story?" Ron asked, having gotten over Hermione's moment of pride of him.

"No, I'm just saying that those reviewers were incredibly stupid," Hermione replied. "But I'm glad we finally got a good review."

"Not quite," Harry corrected, in a strangled tone of voice. He appeared to be choking—trying to keep back laughter. Hermione glanced back at the screen again and saw why.

_You wanna know WHY it sucks? Do you? DO YOU? I'll tell u y it sucks! CUZ THERE'S NO LOCKHART IN IT!!_

Hermione decided to join Harry in making choked, strangled noises.

_NOBODY EVER PUTS LOCKHART IN FANFICTION!! AND IF THEY DO, THEY MOCK HIM!! I DUNNO Y, CUZ HE'S A GREAT, HANDSOME, DISHY, FANTABULOUS GUY!! I HATE YOU ALL!! I AM NEVER READING THIS STORY AGAIN!!_

–_Lockhart Lover_

Once again, Ron showed his capability in summing up situations in simple words:

"Bloody hell."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Once again, sorry for the long wait. Please still review, though!**

**What do you think? What should happen next? Tell me your thoughts and opinions!**

**-xAndromedaBlackx-**


	4. Horrors of All Kinds

**Edited October 6th, 2008**

**… Murtagh pwns 8)**

* * *

Ronald Bilius Weasley was glaring at the computer screen.

Well, there could be plenty of reasons as to why he was doing that. First off, Ron had been raised as a normal pureblooded wizard. He had never really used a computer before. So perhaps he was annoyed at said computer for not cooperating with him the way he wanted it to.

Then there was the second reason. He could be angry at something that had nothing to do with the computer. He could be angry at, say, Ginny, and was taking his anger out on the computer by glaring at it. (He somehow had a foreboding feeling that if he bashed the computer screen in, Hermione would not be very pleased.)

The third reason, however, was the correct one—Ron was glaring at the computer screen because of something the computer screen said.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had left the computer in favor of thinking up plans and wondering where the next Horcrux could be. Ron felt a bit guilty abandoning them in favor of the bloody uncooperative Muggle contraption he was currently in the process of glaring at, but he had to see exactly what his friends had been gawking at. And he did not want to browse the fanfiction website, as Hermione had called it, with his fellow friends-slash-Horcrux-hunters breathing down his back.

Ron had been clumsily moving the mouse for the past fifteen minutes, trying to get it to go where he wanted it to and secretly wondering why it was called a _mouse_, when it so clearly looked nothing like the small furry rodent it was named after, and if there were more than one of these computer mouse things, would they be called mouses or mice? Computer mice sounded funny, but then again, so did computer mouses.

And now Ron was angry because he had accidentally clicked on a story that had a very disturbing summary and he had accidentally read a little of it. He would never get the hang of the bloody mouse thing.

_Summary: One day in fifth year Ron has to serve detention… with Pansy Parkinson! However, as the detention progresses, feelings blossom and a relationship blooms… Ron x Pansy_

Ron had felt sick at it. He had been moving the rolling thing on the mouse, and to his great horror had caught a glimpse of some of the words in the story.

_"Oh, Ronnie," Pansy crooned, batting her eyelashes at him, "I like you too. I just dated Draco because Father told me to."_

_They leaned closer and closer until their faces were almost touching, and Ron leaned in to kiss the girl he had never known he had loved until just then…_

At this point Ron had become quite nauseated and, with a yelp, pressed a random button on the keyboard. Luckily for him, it was the back button, and Ron spent the next two minutes trying to erase the horrible memory from his mind.

Then he had been brave enough to venture back into the story, after some trouble of figuring out how to get back. He pressed the button he had just pressed before (the back button) but somehow that took him to a completely different page. After struggling for some time, feeling quite foolish, Ron realized he just had to click on the story title.

Unfortunately, he used the right button on the mouse (instead of the left one) and spent another minute wondering how to get rid of the small box with strange words in it that had popped up.

But Ron had managed to get back. He clicked on "Reviews," hoping the reviewers of the story would have enough sense to knock some of their own (sense) into the author of this travesty of a story.

But the reviewers of "Forbidden Love" (the title of the story) were not much better than the reviewers of the people who had reviewed the ridiculous time travel story the Golden Quartet had wrote earlier that week.

_OMG lyk who would of thot ron rlly lkd pansy?? Dis is great u have 2 update!!_

Ron could hardly understand what the reviewer was trying to communicate—he or she (probably she) had the most atrocious spelling Ron had ever seen that would probably make Hermione faint or something—but he could tell it was complimentary.

_This was terrific. I loved your descriptions and the way you write, and the plot is just a tad bit unbelievable (we all know it'll be Ron and Hermione in canon), but it's pretty good. Update soon please!_

This had made Ron quickly click on the reviewer's pen name, hoping to hear more. Ron and Hermione? Yes, that was good, Ron thought. Even if he would never admit it to anyone, and even though he had no idea what canon was.

The author—RHandHG4eva—had a large number of stories written. Ron saw a few with summaries like these:

_Sk8r Boi _

_He wanted her. She'd never tell. But secretly she wanted him as well. Sk8r Boi, Avril Lavigne RHr, oneshot. Written for my friend Iluvpadfoot3349's challenge. _

_Enough With the SPEW _

_Guess who's tired of trying to help someone free elves? RHr, oneshot, Fluff! R&R!_

_Sleep on It_

_She's trying to persuade him to accept her again, despite the danger of Voldemort…at one in the morning in his dormitory… HG, oneshot R&R please!  
_

Ron, being rather thick sometimes, didn't focus on the hidden meaning behind this M rated fic and zoomed in on the "HG." Those were Hermione's initials, Hermione Granger! Perhaps this story was about her. He knew he was a bit obsessed, but he couldn't help it.

_She slowly crept up to the sixth-year boys' dormitory room, knowing that if someone unwanted woke up and caught her there—namely her ex-boyfriend, her brother, or a teacher (like McGonagall)—she would be in a lot of trouble. More than just a lot of trouble. But she didn't care. She needed to get him to understand that she didn't. Bloody. Care. About Voldemort, she meant. _

Ron had to admit, he was a bit confused by it all. Where was the mention of Hermione? Wasn't this story supposed to be about her? He scrolled down the page a bit.

_She slowly slid open the door._

_She knew Seamus Finnigan slept there, and Neville Longbottom over there. There was Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley… and him. Harry Potter._

Hermione was visiting Harry at one in the morning?

That didn't make sense though. Ron knew Hermione didn't have a brother. She was an only child. And Viktor Krum (Ron scowled a little at the thought of the famous Bulgarian Quidditch player) didn't go to Hogwarts. He kept reading.

_He was lying facing to the side, his black hair strewn over his sweaty forehead, where his scar was. She knelt over him and crawled into his bed._

_Harry woke up and squinted at the intruder through sleepy eyes, his eyesight blurred by the lack of glasses. _

_"Ginny?" he murmured groggily._

Ron froze. Every single cell in his brain was screaming, _Turn away from the computer! Go to a different page! Now!_

But for some strange reason, an invisible force was compelling him to keep reading. Even worse, the said strange same invisible force made a frozen, shocked, disgusted Ron scroll down the page even more, ignoring the conversation the story-Harry and story-Ginny were having. He was now at a… er… rather… inappropriate part?

Ron was finally able to resist the strange force that had compelled him to continue reading and shut down the browser window. He felt sick, and was sure that his mind was dirtied for life now. He did _not_ need to read about his best mate and his _only little sister_ doing… doing _that_!

Ron was no longer angry at the computer for not working the way he wanted it to. He _despised_ that bloody Muggle thing with the non-furry, non-alive mouse for exposing him to such material. He was now so shocked, disgusted, and almost scared, he felt sure the computer had been possessing him, forcing him to read the story.

Ron most likely would have pulled out his wand and blown apart the computer if Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had not just walked through the door at that exact moment.

* * *

**A/N: Haha. So that's chapter four. Once again, I apologize for the extremely long wait (a few months), and I promise I'm back on fanfiction again! You people must've given up hope of me ever updating / Sorry!**

**Oh, and the chapter title's called "Horrors of All Kinds" because, you know… Horror One: Stupid computer won't work. Horror Two: The Pansy/Ron fanfic (I had fun doing that. Ron's reaction, I mean. XD) Horror Three: The Harry/Ginny fanfic. I feel bad for Ron. Haha. **

**Please review! **

**-xAndromedaBlackx-**


End file.
